Jocelyn Cujoh
This character can alternately be called "Jocelyn Kujo". Jocelyn Cujoh '''( ジョスリン・クウジョウ) is the main protagonist of After the End. She lives in the parallel world created by Enrico Pucci's death, as the younger sister of Jolyne's counterpart, Irene. She lives a normal life, but seems to have something going on that most are unaware of. She is a fan of the mysterious crime-fighter known as the Night Ranger. After she awakens her Stand powers, she begins to discover the truth about her world-and her own true identity. Appearance Jocelyn is a short but athletically-built girl. She has bold eyes with a slight red hue. Like her big sister, she has a braid that wraps around her head, coming out as a small ponytail in the back. Underneath the braid, she has hair that reaches her mid-back and bangs that frame her face. Her bangs are streaked using hair chalk. On the back of her neck, she has a small, star-shaped mark, and on her right shoulder, she has a small, shoddily-done tattoo (which was supposed to be a leaf). Her main outfit is meant to hint at her Stand's ability-taking pieces of things and making them her own. It consists of several different multi-colored scraps of fabric stitched together to form a spaghetti-strapped tank top, a plaid dress shirt that alternates between different colors (which she often wears wrapped around her waist), ripped jeans/shorts with assorted patches, and either mismatched flip-flops or multicolored sneakers. On occasion, she wears a beanie cap that covers the braid. Upon accepting the memories of her past life, she cuts her hair down to her mid-neck, while still keeping it in the same style. She also dons a scarf-the same one that Jonathan is seen wearing in several recent drawings. While for the most part, her design remains unchanged, she occasionally switches her shorts out for a skirt, her stockings for leggings, or her shoes for boots. Personality Jocelyn is a scatterbrained but determined girl. She can be overconfident and has a cocky attitude, often taunting her foes. If she is crossed, she makes it a point to humiliate whoever made her angry. She is foul-mouthed and prone to extreme moodswings, and is not above using her Stand's powers to make a quick buck or get revenge on those who anger her. She is quick to anger, lashing out at people with little-to-no provoking. By her own admission, she only gets into fights she believes she has a chance of winning. She can be forgetful, especially if it involves long term goals and planning-she prefers to live in the now. However, Jocelyn does have her strong points. On several occasions, she has proven herself to be a resourceful girl who can come up with battle plans at a moment's notice. She is courageous, determined, and crafty. With a love for adrenaline, she is unafraid to take risks, even if her life is on the line. She is fiercely loyal to her friends and family, and has been shown to be willing to sacrifice herself for them. After she awakens and accepts her past life's memories, she becomes more serious and more determined to atone for her sins in her previous life. Powers and Abilities Viva La Vida: Jocelyn's Stand, which allows her to transform her body parts into different animals, people, or Stands. She eventually discovers she swap body parts with anyone in her vicinity. '''Weather Report: Emporio temporarily entrusts Weather Report's Stand Disc to Jocelyn, enabling her to use its abilities. She later returned the disc to him (half-heartedly), admitting it was safer with him than with her. History In the original universe, Jocelyn was someone entirely different. After the second universal reset in Stone Ocean, his spirit was reborn into her. As such, she unknowingly had all of his memories and abilities. His memories would often come to her in the form of dreams, but she never gave it much thought until she grew older. Jocelyn is the youngest daughter of the late Stephen Cujoh, an aquarist at the Georgia Aquarium, and Deborah Cujoh, who is a technician at the Phillips Arena. Her older sister, Irene, was around 6 or 7 when she was born, and the duo shared a close bond throughout their childhood. This bond might have been triggered by the fact that her father was killed a few days after her birth (it is later revealed that Audrey was the murderer, seeing it as the price he had to pay to bring someone new into the recreated world). This coincidence would haunt Jocelyn for most of her life, and she secretly blamed herself for his death. Many years later, Jocelyn was at around the middle point of her high-school career. She was considered an outcast by her peers, but she did have some friends. Among them was JP Guetta, who she had been close with since elementary school. Notes * Unlike her sister's counterpart, Jocelyn doesn't mind being called "JoJo", and in fact prefers it over her birth name. * She could be the first Jojo to have a major redesign in the middle of her arc. * Jocelyn is the first Kujo to have her name written in Western order (first name first). * From an in-universe standpoint, Jocelyn was named after her late great-grandfather Joseph-since her father, Stephen, liked the nickname "JoJo", which Joseph had. ** She is also be the first JoJo to have an alternate nickname-"Jocey". * Similar to how Jolyne's hairstyle was inspired by Britney Spears, Jocelyn's may be a homage to Ariana Grande. Category:Female Category:JoJo Category:Protagonist Category:Character Category:After the End Category:Joestar Family Category:Stand User